AN-94
The AN-94 (Russian: Avtomat Nikonova 1994; English: Automatic Nikonov model 1994), also known as the Abakan '''or '''6P33, is an advanced Russian assault rifle designed by Gennadiy Nikonov from 1980-1994. The AN-94 Abakan fires the 5.45x39mm round which is a lighter and more accurate version of the powerful 7.62x39mm round. It uses some of the features of the AK-74, such as the 30 round magazine and the pistol grip, but is otherwise a completely new gun. It has a special 2 round burst setting, utilizing a system known to Russians as "blowback shifted pulse," that negates the recoil until after the second round has fired, so that accuracy isn't compromised. It is accomplished by a complicated pulley system. It also allows each burst to fire accurately at the rate of 1800 rounds per minute. On Full Auto mode, the first two shots are fired at 1800RPM, and the following shots are fired at 600RPM. It can place two rounds in the same hole at 100 meters. However, it is extremely expensive and difficult to manufacture, so sees extremely limited use. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AN94 can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. It can also be found off of dead Serdaristani soldiers during Air Force One. In multiplayer, the AN94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It has a 50 round magazine and 150 rounds in reserve, and an attached GP-30. It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire of the assault rifles, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 12-15 shots to kill an enemy. It is a generally poor choice for long range, as its high rate of fire can easily cause a player to overshoot, and its awkward iron sights can be difficult to use, especially with the guns muzzle flash. However, it's a great choice for close quarters, where a spray and pray tactic can be quite effective. File:BFBC_AN94.jpg|The AN94 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run. File:BFBC_AN94_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AN94's iron sights. File:BFBC_AN-94.jpg|The AN94's GP-30 being fired in the multiplayer map Valley Run. AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN94 being reloaded in the multiplayer map Oasis. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the AN-94 is very common in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope, notably in the level Zero Dark Thirty, where it is held by a Russian rappelling from a transport helicopter before the part where Marlowe is hit by a flashbang. In multiplayer, the AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a two-round burst. Despite this, it is possible to fire the weapon as though it were fully automatic. Due to the accuracy that comes from its two round burst, the AN-94 is often used for counter-sniping, much like the M16A2. It is also commonly used in conjunction with Magnum Ammo as the increased damage output is very useful for long range fighting. It has clear ironsights, much like the G3, meaning that the usage of the RDS and 4X RS would be questionable. Like the M60, the AN-94 was originally much more powerful than it became through patches. Its close range damage was about 20, making it more powerful than most other assault rifles. However, its damage was reduced to that of the AUG, XM8 and M416, making it the assault rifle with the lowest damage per second due to its slow rate of fire; coupled with the longest reload and second highest recoil, the popularity of the AN-94 quickly diminished due to the patches. It can still be used effectively in long range situations, however. AN94StatsBC2.png|The AN-94's in-game stats evaluation BC2 AN-94.png|The AN-94 Abakan at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 AN-94 IS.png|The AN-94 Abakan's iron sights. BC2 AN-94 Custom Made Render.png|'AN-94 Abakan'. Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 Abakan with a Red Dot Sight at Laguna Presa in Squad Deathmatch. M16A2AN94Stats.png|Comparision between M16A2 & AN-94 Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the AN-94 is a very inexpensive weapon for the Assault kit. Even though its rate of fire is lower than other assault rifles, it is unique in that it fires two shots at the same time per click, unlike the M16A2 that fires each bullet in succession after a single mouse click. This gives the AN-94 the illusion of a very high fire rate. Coupled with its high damage, it is a very powerful weapon and only suffers at close range due to its "decreased" fire rate. Gallery BFP4F AN94 Picture.png|The AN-94 as it appears in-game BFP4F AN94 IS.png|AN-94's iron sight view BFP4F AN94 Reaload.png|Reloading the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 Running.png|Running with the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 FrontView.png|Soldier with an AN-94 BFP4F AN-94 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F AN94 Poster.png|Another promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=57567&pid=561101#pid561101 BFPP4F AN-94 Render.png|More detailed look of the AN-94 in Play4Free 4567.png|2D render of the AN-94. P4FAN94Model.png|2D Model of the AN-94. Range situations BFP4F AN-94 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its maximum damage at 15m. BFP4F AN-94 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its minimum damage at 50m. Battlefield 3 The AN-94 returns in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer In the singleplayer aspect of the game, it is only found amongst the VDV troops during Rock and a Hard Place, equipped with various sights (Kobra/PK-A/PKS-07) and other attachments (Foregrips and Heavy Barrels). Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AN-94 is an all-faction weapon unlocked for the Assault kit once the player has reached 166,000 Assault score. It features burst and full-auto firemodes; however, unlike the other weapons with the same feature, the AN-94 is set by default to burst mode, and fires a two-round-burst as opposed to the more common three-round-burst. The AN-94 is unique in that its burst fire mode is much faster than its fully-automatic firemode: whereas the automatic firemode fires at a cyclic rate of 600 rounds per minute, the two round burst fires at a cyclic rate of 1200 rounds per minute. The AN-94 also has the third highest vertical recoil of the assault-kit weapons, just after the FAMAS and G3A3. Though its recoil is considerably high, its first shot recoil is not. On fully automatic, the second shot can still hit a target at a medium range. On two round burst, the first shot multiplier is zero, meaning that there is no recoil at all between the first and second shots. This results in extremely precise bursts, allowing for both of the shots to land extremely close to one another. Only the spread affects the rifle. This tight bullet grouping allows for effective engagement of very long range targets on the burst setting. Gallery BF3 AN-94.jpg|The AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Iron Sight.jpg|AN-94's Iron sights BF3 AN-94 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Reload.jpg|Reloading the AN-94. BF3 AN-94 Third Person.PNG|AN-94 in third-person view. 800px-BF3-AN94-1.jpg|The AN-94 in the singleplayer level Rock And A Hard Place. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *The AN-94 is the only two round burst weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. |-| Battlefield Play4Free= *In Battlefield Play4Free, on the left side of the gun, the player can see the caliber, 5.45*39mm, and manufacturer's symbol. |-| Battlefield 3= *The AN-94 is the only assault rifle that fires in two round burst, and one of the three weapons in the game that can fire with such mode. The other two being G36C and UMP-45. *Also, the AN-94 has an unique reload animation in which the player character inserts the new magazine by flicking the magazine from the gun by using a fresh magazine before then inserting it. Even though the magazine is discarded, no ammunition is lost. This trait is shared with AEK-971, which has similar, if not exactly the same animations to AN-94. *Rarely, the front post of the ironsights can disappear. *The AN-94 Profiency Dog tag shows the weapon with an attached M320. |-| Videos Video:AN-94 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the AN-94 assault rifle in Bad Company 2 Video:AN-94 Abakan|Gameplay with the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso and Arica Harbor in Rush mode Video:Battlefield 3 Review AN-94 and Attachments (BURST FIRE TESTED)|AN-94 with all attachment combinations Video:Battlefield_3_AN-94_is_Amazing?_Weapon_Review|AN-94 Weapon Review in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield 3 - AN-94 Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - AN-94 Abakan Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Video:AN94 1200ROF|AN-94's 1200 RPM mode (2-round burst). External links * AN-94 on Wikipedia * AN-94 on Modern Firearms de:AN-94 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles